Where are you?
by invaderzim980
Summary: Nanami is still practicing to become a full-fledged land god. However, now she has a new addition on the way. Tomoe is no where to be found. What happened to him? Will he ever come back to Nanami and his new child? (Nanami x Tomoe) Rated T [Just to be safe]
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami's POV**

I'm currently sitting on the porch, rubbing my swollen belly. I'm thinking of Tomoe, and where he might have gone. I look up into the night sky, "Where are you Tomoe?"

Tomoe has been gone for almost 6 months now, and there hasn't been a day when I didn't think of him. Tomoe left me one night, and never came back. It wasn't until a month had gone by did I realize I was pregnant. I wonder if Tomoe knew, would he have stayed?

"Nanami, you know you'll get a cold if you sit out here too long." I turn my head to look at Mizuki, my loyal familiar. I laugh, "Yeah, yeah, I know I'll be in soon."

Mizuki turns around, and walks back into the shrine. I still keep up my responsibilities as a long god, in fact I am the only one who has enough power to keep the shrine together. I had to learn to do this, because Tomoe was the one who kept the shrine in working order using his youkai powers.

I don't do nearly as good a job Tomoe did, but I do enough to make Mikage shrine look presentable. I stand up, and I make my way back inside the shrine.

I look inside the kitchen, and I see Tomoe standing there putting mushrooms into tonight's dinner. I quickly rub my eyes, I look back up, and he's gone. Man, I guess I really do miss him.

I sit down at the table with Mizuki, and I eat hamburger. Mizuki looks at my concerned, "Are you feeling alright Nanami? I thought hamburger was your favorite."

I look up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm fit as a fiddle." I say over excitedly.

Mizuki just nods his head, and cleans up the dining room. I get up from my seat, and I decide to head to my room early. I say goodnight to Mizuki, and the spirits of the shrine and I make my way to bed.

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Master Mizuki are you sure Master Nanami is alright?"

I glance up at the shrine spirits, "Yes I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just having a hard time with the pregnancy is all."

I finish cleaning up the kitchen, and I make my way outside to sit under the full moon. I drink sake, and I enjoy the peace and quiet of the nighttime.

"Tomoe I hope you know how much you're hurting Nanami. I hope you never come back, you don't deserve her."

Kotetsu and Onikiri come out, and sit with me on the deck. "Master Tomoe will be home soon, right Mizuki?"

I look at them, "I don't want him here, but if it helps Nanami feel better then I hope that stupid fox comes back."

I sit there with the shrine spirits wondering whatever happened to that stupid fox.

 **Tomoe's POV**

I sit in my prison cell, with chains tying down every limb on my body.

I was forced into coming here by Akura-oh, because he threatened Nanami's life. I didn't want to get her involved in all the violence, so I followed him here. He put me in chains, and separated me from my lady and mistress. I've been locked down here for 6 months, and over these 6 months I've been planning a way to escape.

I think back to the night I left Nanami, I told her I would always protect her, and she told me the same. I knew that would be my last night with her for a very long time, and after she fell asleep, I left. Akura met me outside, and immediately locked me in chains.

Now these 6 months have gone by, and Akura still has no intention of letting me go. He tells me that he will use me soon in order to go receive his long lost body. However, every attempt I tried of receiving the precious body, have failed. Akura just gets more and more angry everyday. He knows that the body he is possessing won't last forever, and the thought just upsets him.

I laugh in his face, because I have a body that will last forever. He has one that is already on it's way to decaying.

I hear a door open upstairs, and slow steady footsteps can be heard descending the stairs. Soon enough Akura is outside my prison cell. "Hello Tomoe."

"What do you want?" I say very tiredly.

"We are going after the body again tomorrow." he states.

"I already told you, it's impossible. Even with my youkai powers, I still cannot reach the top of that mountain."

Akura's body is currently residing on top of a mountain of fire. I may have fox fire, but it is impossible for me to reach.

Akura face twitches with anger, "You will try again, or you can so goodbye to your precious human lover."

He turns, and makes his way out from the dark basement. I lay my head against the wall, and stare up at the cold, wet ceiling. "I'm sorry Nanami, but I'll be home soon. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanami's POV**

"Nanami! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" I roll over, and say, "5 more minutes" Mizuki comes over, and pulls the covers away from my body, exposing me to the cold morning air.

I sit up annoyed, "Come on Mizuki, I just want to sleep 5 more minutes." Mizuki pulls me from my bed, and forces me to get changed. Once I'm in my uniform, I'm already on the back of Mizuki snake, and on my way to school.

I still go to school everyday, or almost everyday. I'm still not a bright student, but I try. Kurama helps me get through the day by taking me to each class, and by waking me up when I fall asleep. Since Tomoe doesn't go to school with me anymore, Kurama has become my protector at school. I tried to hide my pregnancy from the students, but now my stomach has gotten so big that rumors are quickly spreading around the school.

I won't be able to come to school when the students are made aware of my situation. Mizuki lands on the roof of the school, and wishes me a good day. He flies off back to the shrine where he performs his duties as the shrines's familiar. I walk inside the school, and I run to my homeroom class. I make it just before the bell rings, and I take my seat in my usual spot by the window.

"Miss Momozono can I speak to you in the hallway please?" I look up at the teacher, and I quickly get up, and meet her outside the classroom.

"Yes teacher?" I ask her.

"Nanami are you pregnant?"

My face shifts from happiness to sadness. I don't have the voice right now to say yes, so I just nod my head. She puts her hand on my shoulder, and tells me I'm going to be alright.

I choke on the oncoming sobs, but I ask her, "May I please be excused for the day?"

She nods her head, and I quickly leave the school. I practically run back to the shrine, where I am greeted with Mizuki, who is watching some kind of drama on TV. He looks at me when I walk through the door, and asks "What happened?"

I look up at him, "The school knows my secret, so I don't think I'll be returning to school anytime soon." I take a seat next to him on the floor, and I then look at him suspiciously, "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the shrine today?"

Mizuki backs away in terror, and swiftly runs outside to fulfill his daily duties. I laugh, but then I wonder, "Why is Mizuki watching these sad dramas in the first place!"

I lay back, and soon find myself watching the show myself. An hour later, Mizuki walks in the shrine proudly "I finished all my chores! Aren't you proud of me Nanami!"

He walks over to me, and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Na-nanami?".

I turn to him with tears running down y cheeks. I blow my nose into a tissue, and cry out, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM YUKI! HE WAS SO PERFECT FOR YOU!"

Mizuki walks in front of me, and asks "I'm going to guess you started watching my TV soaps."

I look up at him and nod my head yes, he soon takes a seat next to me and says, "Isn't this show the best, I love Yuki so much, she is truly an inspiration!"

I hug him, because I found someone who understands my passion for TV soaps. Even though I just started watching them only an hour ago.

* * *

Soon I notice that it's almost dinner time, and I promised Himemiko that I would go out for dinner tonight! I quickly make my way off the now tissue-covered floor, and run to my room.

I dig through my drawers, and I pull out a simply baggy shirt, and a pair of jeans. I quickly put them on, and soon I'm out the door.

I run into Kurama on my way down the stairs leading to the shrine, and when I mean 'run into Kurama'. I mean I literally knocked him down, and together we fall onto the ground. Kurama protects me by throwing his own body to the ground first, and I land right on top of him.

Once he gets up, he helps me off the ground asking if I'm alright. I nod my head, but soon realize how late I'm going to be. I go to run off, but Kurama stops me before I can even take a step. "Nanami are you going to go see Himemiko tonight?"

I stop dead in my tracks, "Yep, I'm actually on my way to see her right now."

"I'm coming with you" he tells me.

I look at him curiously, "Why?"

Kurama blushes, "I need to speak to her about you."

Once again I eye him suspiciously, "What about me?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

I walk with Kurama all the way to the restaurant I'm supposed to meet Himemiko at, and when we reach it, I run inside, and quickly run to Himemiko.

Himemiko eyes widen in excitement, "Hi Nanami, how are you feeling?"

I smile, "I couldn't be any better!"

Himemiko turns her head to Kurama, who just walked into the small shop. "Oh, I see you brought a friend to dinner today."

Kurama gets between me and Himemiko, but soon he whispers something in Himemiko's ear. Himemiko stands, and walks with him outside of the restaurant. I walk to the door, but I turn my body in such a way that my body is out of sight.

I listen, but I can only pick up a few words, "We have ... tell her tonight" that was Kurama.

Soon I hear Himemiko, "Alright I understand, but ...about the snake."

Kurama soon says, "Don't worry he'll ... here soon."

I soon hear their footsteps come towards me, so I quickly run back to the table, and act as if I didn't hear anything.

Himemiko sits next to me, but her face is much more serious. Kurama leans on one of the chairs, and says "Nanami we have something to tell you."

* * *

 **Boom! cliffhanger! I'm so sorry, but I figured this was a good spot to end it. Please leave a review, and as always ~Thank you for reading ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nanami's POV**

"What do you mean you have something to tell me?", I ask them sounding very confused.

Kurama tells me to wait for Mizuki to arrive, because this is something we really need to talk about as a group. Soon enough, Mizuki rushes into the small shop, and lands in a seat right next to me. "Oh~Nanami-chan I missed you!"

Kurama shows an annoyed expression, and says "We really need to keep this serious you stupid snake."

Mizuki quiets down, and soon enough Kurama starts to speak again, "Nanami, Tomoe is the father of that child, correct?"

I look up at him blushing, "Yes he is, but what's your point?"

"I'm getting to that, calm down." he let's out a breath and soon starts speaking again, "Tomoe is a youkai, and you are a human."

Mizuki, however, speaks up, "That's not entirely true, Nanami-chan is a land god. She is no ordinary human."

Kurama suddenly shows a concerned face, "Nanami is still a human, that happens to be carrying a child of a youkai much less a very powerful youkai. Tomoe probably didn't even know it was possible for a human and a youkai to conceive a child, because this has never happened before. This means that Nanami has a good chance of not surviving the birth."

I gasp, "What do you mean I won't survive, and why are you telling me this now?"

"I only found out recently myself, and there's a chance you won't survive because the child is half a youkai which means the child is more powerful then you. Regular youkai have a difficult time delivering children, most youkai die in childbirth. " he says sternly.

I instinctively put a hand on my stomach, and say, "I will give birth to this baby, even if it does kill me in the end."

Kurama sighs and says, "Nanami there's a chance that you may lose the child as well."

I sit down, and I feel defeated. Himemiko and Mizuki try to comfort me, but I ignore their presence.

Himemiko looks at the two men, and says "We will be with you every step of the way, so don't you worry alright? What you should be worrying about is a name for your new son or daughter."

I sniffle, I dry my tears, and I look up at my small group of friends. "Thank you for being there for me, but I think I really need to be alone right now." I get up, and I leave the restaurant. I make my way to the park bench I usually sit at when I'm upset. Soon I hear a familiar voice cry out, "Help! Help! Get it away from me!"

I walk over to where the voice was coming from, and I see Mikage hanging on to a tree while a dog is on the ground barking up at him. I run over excited, and I quickly shoo the dog away. Mikage returns safely to the ground, and gives me a quick hug. "Hello Nanami, how have things at the shrine been?"

I smile up at him, "Good, I think I'm getting this whole land god thing down!"

Mikage takes a step back, and stares at my stomach. He points at the bulge, and asks "Are you pregnant?"

I smile at him, "Yeah, he or she should be here in 3 more months."

Mikage smiles, "So who is the lucky father?"

My face suddenly beckons, "T-tomoe..."

Mikage suddenly becomes ecstatic and shouts out, "I'm going to be a Grandpa! I knew Tomoe had it in him!" he roughly pats me on the back.

He soon turns his attention to my gloomy figure and asks, "What's wrong Nanami?"

I look up at him with tear-filled eyes, "Tomoe is gone Mikage, he left me and never came back."

Mikage leads me back to the bench, where he sits me down, and where I explain the whole situation to him.

I tell him about tonight's events, and how I might end up dying in childbirth.

Mikage listens to every word I say, and soon he leads me back to Mikage shrine.

* * *

When we arrive, I'm greeted by a crying familiar who asks where I have been. Soon Mizuki notices the new man with me, and asks "Who's the old guy?"

Mikage is taken back by his comment, and says "I'm not old, in fact I'm probably younger than you!"

I calm the two boys down, before I make my way to the couch so I can sit down. I look at the two arguing men, but I soon zone them out and focus on my own thoughts.

Tomoe...where are you? I need you. What would happen to our son or daughter if I were to die? They would be so lonely, but at least they would have their father, Mizuki, and all my other friends. Oh, Tomoe I miss you, please be back soon, I need to at least see you one more time.

 **Tomoe's POV**

I wake up to Akura-ou unlocking my chains, and roughly pulling me up off the floor. "Come on stupid fox, our plan starts now" he tells me. I weakly stand to my feet, and I sway slightly because of my lack of necessary nutrients. I shake my weak feelings off, and I obey Akura-ou's command.

He leads me up the stairs, and the first thing I notice is a huge portal leading to the Netherworld. Before we begin our departure, he sits me on the ground, and begins to recite his very detailed plan. The whole plan is basically me, risking my life, trying to get the stupid body.

"Oi, you listening you stupid fox!" I look up at him, annoyed. I then say, "You know you should just stay here. You will get in the way."

Akura looks pissed at me, and says, "I would, but I have to stay with you in case you decide to run away."

"Fine, fine, let's just get this over with already." I say as I stand, and make my way to the newly opened portal. Akura and I quickly jump through the portal, and we descend to the grounds of the Netherworld.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomoe's POV**

Akura-ou and I have landed in the Netherworld, and we are now currently hiking towards the mountain where Akura's body is supposedly located. I glance over at Akura, who seems to be lost in a deep trance.

I decide to ignore him, and focus on my own thoughts. I wonder where Nanami is right now. She could be sleeping in English class, going out with her friends, or talking with that damn snake. I wonder if she has forgotten about me and has moved on. I quickly erase these thoughts from my mind, because they are too painful to think about.

Akura suddenly stops, and points in the direction of a big black cloud of smoke in the sky. "There, that's the mountain." he states. I laugh, "Even if we get there, there is no guarantee that your body is even there anymore."

"Shut up!" he yells. "I wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't fall in love with some stupid human girl. What was her name again? Wasn't it Yukiji?" I stiffen at the sound of that name. Yukiji was actually the Nanami from the present time, so past Yukiji is truthfully present Nanami. I look at Akura and sharply say, "You leave her out of this, she had nothing to do with you losing your body."

Akura laughs, "Calm down tough guy, it will all be over soon."

We soon arrive at the mountain, and Akura prepares his "great" plan. He tells me to fly across the lake of fire using my fox fire, and to look for his body.

"Alright let's just get this over with." I say as I prepare to use my foxfire.

I soon fly into the air on a cloud of my fox fire, and I'm soon flying over the top of the mountain. However, the smoke up here is so thick, that I can barely see a thing. I scan over the lake of fire, but I see nothing. I prepare to give up and call it a day, but soon I see a little piece of red hair sticking out of the fire.

I quickly fly over to it, but I can't tell if it's his body or not. I reach my hand down, and pull up the strange substance. I immediately recognize it as the immortal body of Akura, and I swiftly throw it over my shoulder.

I fly to where I left Akura, and he soon spots me holding that precious body. He smiles, "Well done Tomoe, now we shall rule over the gods together!"

I go to land onto the ground, however I stop, and look straight at Akura who now looks confused. "What is stopping you bring the body here!" he yells up at me.

I laugh, "I would, but now I would like to make a deal with you."

Akura grunts, "What do you want you stupid fox!"

I laugh again, "First, I want you to stop calling me a stupid fox. Second, I want you to release me so I can return to my normal life. And third, I want to never see nor hear from you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Akura laughs, "You have a deal, my friend."

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

I wake up on the couch in the living room, huh? I guess I fell asleep. I sit up, and soon Mizuki and Mikage walk into the room, "Good morning Nanami, did you sleep well?"

I sleepily nod my head, and stand up. However, I soon feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, and I quickly hunch over grabbing the affected area. "Ow!"

Mizuki and Mikage notice this, and quickly run over, "Nanami-chan! Are you alright!"

I sit back down on the couch, and smile up at the two worried men. "I'm alright, it's just that the baby kicked me a little too hard. "

"Nanami you almost gave me a heart attack!" Mikage shouts as he slumps himself down on the couch as well.

I laugh, "I'm sorry guys, but this baby has a really strong kick."

Mikage soon sits up, "That reminds me, I called a youkai doctor yesterday for you. She specializes in delivering youkai children, and she should be here later on today."

Mizuki looks up at me and asks, "What month are you in anyways Nanami-chan?"

I answer saying, "I'm almost 7 months, I think I'm officially 7 months in a couple days."

I sigh and lay back resting my head on the back of the couch, "I'm so glad this is almost over, I hate being pregnant."

Mikage soon smiles, "But it is all worth it in the end Nanami."

I smile back, "Yeah, I know, and I can't wait!"

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

I gather my very few belongings from my prison cell. Among these belongings, I find that old hair stick that I gave her that time at the amusement park. She was so mad at me, when she thought that hair stick belonged to another woman.

I bend down to pick up the remaining items, but soon I hear the prison door close. I quickly turn around, and I see Akura locking the cell door. I charge towards him, and shout, "You bastard! We had a deal! Let me out of here!"

Akura laughs, "You really think I would let you go that easy? Not a chance, but I will keep up my side of the deal as soon as I return to my old body. However, that process takes time, so have patience my dear friend. Soon enough you'll have your freedom, and that precious girl you love so much" He turns and walks away.

I shout at him as he leaves the basement, "Damn you Akura-ou! I will never forget this!"

I try to break through the bars, but it's no use. These bars were designed to restrict any form of youkai powers or abilities. I slump back down the cold stone wall, and I hold a little black box in my hands.

I slowly open the box to reveal that precious hair stick. I take out the hair stick, and slowly twirl it between my hands. I sigh, "I'm sorry Nanami, but I'll be home real soon. Please wait just a little longer." I lean my head back against the wall, and I fall into a deep, nightmare filled, sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nanami's POV**

"Nanami?"

Huh? What? I open I eyes to see Mikage staring down at me. "That youkai doctor I called should be here soon, so I figured I'd wake you up." he says. I sit up, and thank him. How long have I've been sleeping? I look out the window, and notice that it is getting dark outside.

I wonder what a youkai doctor looks like. Maybe she's like a troll that lives under a bridge, or maybe a witch that has a long, pointy nose. I laugh at the random thought that jump in my head. What if she is like Tomoe? Maybe she is a fox that can control fire, or maybe a snake like Mizuki. While I'm enjoying picturing what this doctor could look like, I hear, "Ooh~ Nanami-chan! You're awake!"

I turn my head to notice Mizuki running towards me at full speed. He jumps, and lands in the spot next to me on the couch. "Are you excited for the baby Nanami-chan." he asks me. I nod my head and smile, "Yeah, I can't wait to finally meet him or her. Just picturing a future happy life with me, the baby, and Tomoe! Oh..." My happy expression, slowly shifts to a much more solemn one.

Mizuki notices this, and he puts his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Nanami-chan, I know Tomoe well enough to know that he wouldn't leave you without a good reason. I also know that Tomoe will be back, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day he'll walk right through those doors with arms open wide just for you." he says, trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Mizuki, I really needed to hear that. " I say, trying to sound more positive. Mizuki and I sit on the couch like that for easily another 15 minutes, before Mikage finally enters the room.

"Nanami, Mizuki, I would like to introduce your new doctor." he says. Right after he says this, a normal human woman walks through the door. She has long red hair, beautiful amber eyes, and very pale skin. She is wearing simple autumn-related clothing, and appears to be a little shy, because she is slightly hiding behind Mikage.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Nanami!" I say as I stand, and walk over to meet her. I offer my hand out to her for a handshake, and she gingerly takes my hand, slowly shakes it, and draws her hand back quickly. Mizuki introduces himself, and she seems to take some sort of interest in him. She steps out from behind Mikage, and walks closer up to Mizuki looking closer at his features. Suddenly she asks, "Are you a familiar?"

Mizuki smiles and says, "Yes, I am Nanami's familiar, Mizuki." She turns her attention back towards me, and asks, "So you're a land god?" I smile and say, "Yep, but I'm not so great at it yet." I admit. Her face suddenly shifts to my bulging stomach, "Is he the father?" she asks pointing to Mizuki.

Mizuki and I both blush, and I immediately speak up and say, "No, no, no he isn't the father. My other familiar, Tomoe is?" She does an 'oh' face, and she turns her attention up to Mikage, and says "She is to give birth to a baby that is half human and half youkai?" Mikage slowly shakes his head, glancing over at me.

"Alright human god," she turns her gaze towards me, "when the time finally comes for you to deliver, then you will immediately call me and I will be here promptly. However, I have never delivered a half human and half youkai child before, so I cannot guarantee you nor the child's absolute safety. However, you have my word that I will perform to the best of my abilities to keep you and the child alive. When there is ever any problem, you are to summon me right away, because we can't take any chances with this. For the time being, I will perform a quickly little examination on your current progress to see how you are. Shall we begin?" she says much more confidently.

I stare at her in a bit of shock, how did such a shy girl start barking orders around at people? I notice her still staring at me, "Y-yeah let's begin."

She lays me down on the couch, and pulls out some equipment out of her bag. She tells me to relax, and to let her do her work. She puts her hands on my stomach, and gently feels around. I go to question what exactly she's doing, but Mikage soon answers saying, "She is a youkai, so she can simply sense the baby's condition. She has no need for any tools, or other human instruments." I nod my head, even though I'm still slightly confused. Soon, however, she smiles, and looks up at me. "The baby seems to be doing fine. Would you like to know the gender?"

I quickly shake my head, "No, I really don't want to know without the baby's father here." She nods at me, "Alright that's fine by me." She gets up off the floor, and hands me a big bottle of pills. "These are necessary vitamins for youkai mothers who are expecting. I suggest that you take one a day, and that you get plenty of rest. Other than that, everything seems to be fine, you shouldn't have any problems for now." She turns her head to Mikage, and says, "Well, Mikage, Mizuki, and land god, I bid you adieu." Suddenly there's a big cloud of smoke, and Naomi is gone.

I look down at the pills in my hand, and notice how big these pills actually are. "Do I really have to take these! Look how big they are, I could choke on them!" I complain. Mizuki and Mikage both smile and say, "Yes, Nanami you have to take them."

"Why are you people so mean to me!" I argue.

* * *

 _ **Imma end it there. I hope you enjoyed reading, and pls review. Thank you! ^-^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomoe's POV**

I lay awake, staring at the stone ceiling. That bastard betrayed me. I did everything he wanted, everything. He still keeps me locked down here like an animal from a zoo. I growl as I hear the upstairs door open, and I slowly start to hear his footsteps approaching. I stare at the iron bars, and soon enough his face appears.

"Good morning fox." he says.

I say nothing, I just stare into his skull, hoping that it will burst. "Don't be that way Tomoe. Besides if you don't cooperate, I'll just go pay that precious girl a visit." he laughs.

I growl again, "You stay the hell away from her!" I shout.

"Now, now calm down Tomoe. You'll be home with your stupid girlfriend soon enough. Now Tomoe I need to perform a ritual to transfer my being into my old body. This ritual however requires some things that I want you to collect." he tells me.

"I already performed what you wanted me to do. Keep your end of the deal, let me out." I spit.

Akura laughs, "Oh Tomoe! I asked you to help me regain my body, but as you can see, I am not in my body now am I."

"Now" he continues, "back to business, I need you to go get me some supplies in town. Here's a list of things I will need, and be quick about it." He throws me a list, and carefully unlocks the cell door.

I charge at him, ready to rip out his throat. However, I immediately notice that there is a barrier surrounding him. "Surprised aren't you? This is a new youkai barrier that is bound inside this bracelet here." He holds up his wrist to show a small silver bracelet that has intrigue patterns stamped onto it. " As long as I wear this, then you cannot harm me."

I growl again, and quickly prepare to make an escape. However, Akura soon stops me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, remember I will not hesitate to visit your little girlfriend."

I turn around to face him, "You will not touch Nanami, and if I do this little errand for you then will you promise to let me go." I say very seriously to him. "Of course, Tomoe. This is just the last thing I need you to do." he says happily.

I grab the list off the floor, and quickly run outside.

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

"No, Mizuki I don't want to take it!"

I run around the shrine, trying to avoid Mizuki, who is trying to force one of those gigantic vitamins down my throat. I soon hide behind a tree outside the shrine, and quickly take a small sigh of relief. Good, I got rid of him. I turn my head, and I am soon face to face with Mizuki. "Hello, Nanami..." he says very darkly. Soon enough, I am swallowing one of the gigantic pills with Mizuki right over my shoulder.

Mizuki laughs after I finish with the pill, "See Nanami-chan. Was it really that bad?" he says happily. I look at him, and I suddenly feel a dark aura form around me. Mizuki slowly backs away in terror, and soon enough he quickly runs out of the room.

Mikage soon enters the room, holding a newspaper. "Ah, good morning Nanami. Did you sleep well last night?" he asks. I smile at him, "Yeah, kinda, but this little one kept on kicking me all night."

Mikage briefly glances at my stomach, "The baby has been doing that a lot recently. Maybe you should take it easy for the day."

"No, I'm alright. I mean I'm not in any pain, it's just annoying is all." I say

Mikage looks doubtful, but soon says, "Alright if you say so, but just know that if it worsens you should tell me or Mizuki right away."

"I will, don't you worry!" I laugh.

Mizuki soon appears from hiding, and walks into the room. "Hello Mikage-san." Mikage nods, and soon takes his seat on the porch to read his morning paper. I soon take my seat on the couch to watch my favorite drama, and soon Mizuki joins me. That is basically how we all spend our afternoon.

Dinner time slowly approaches, and soon I hear a slight knock on the shrine's front door. "I'll get it!" I shout as I quickly jump to my feet, and run to the front door. I open the door to reveal all of my friends. "Surprise!" they all shout, some more enthusiastic than others.

I welcome them all in, and one by one I take note of the people that walk by. There's Kurama, Jirou, Suirou, Botanmaru, Otohiko, Himemiko, Ryuo and his wife.

I soon join them in the living room and ask, "What are you guys doing here?" Himemiko looks at me and smiles, "We're here to have a little baby shower for you."

I look around at all my friends, they are the ones that truly care about me. I'm so grateful to have all of them in my life. We sit together in the shrine, and laugh, talk, enjoying our lives. Mizuki orders some food for us all, and we soon sit together and have a great dinner together. Soon however, Kurama raises his glass and proclaims, "To Nanami, to her future to becoming a great mother" I blush slightly, but I toast with everyone else at the table.

I spend the rest of the night with my friends, they hand me gifts, much to my protest saying that I don't need anything and that they should just return the items they bought me. They however, refuse, and force me to open and enjoy them anyways. I receive many baby items, including clothes, bottles, toys, and even some furniture. Ryuo's wife, however, hands me a little plush fox that is clearly handmade. I admire the precious little doll, and inspect the elegant little details that are sewn into it. This must have taken her forever, I try to return it, but she tells me to keep it. She says she made it just for me, and that I should treasure it.

While the party is going on, I get up and I take some of my gifts to the baby's nursery. I place the gift bags on the floor, but I take out the small fox and I place it inside the crib. I look around the nursery and smile. Everything in the nursery is a cute fox theme, in honor of Tomoe being a fox youkai. The little mobile above the crib, has little foxes on it, the blankets inside the crib, have foxes as well. I take a seat in a rocking chair, that I place inside the room, and I place a hand on my growing stomach. "Soon enough, you'll be born, and I'll have a cute little fox of my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**Tomoe's POV**

"God, this is so annoying!"

I shout as I get frustrated with the items on the list. Some of these things are absolutely ridiculous! However, I make my way through the youkai shopping district, and I continue to gather all the things Akura needs.

However, I get to one item on the list, and my heart stops. 'The blood of a youkai newborn' Why would he need this? I don't see how this is useful to anyone. I ignore that particular item, and I gather the other things that are much easier to get. It takes me the entire day, but eventually I finish and I return to Akura.

When I walk through the door, I see Akura sitting at a table, and I practically throw the items at him. Akura smiles, "Now was that hard Tomoe?" I growl at him, and say, "Can I leave now? I did all you asked of me, and now I want to return to my old life."

Akura holds up his hand, and says, "Fine go, but just know that if you have forgotten anything, I will come to visit you" Without even listening to the rest of his statement, I fly out the door, and back to my long-waited lady and mistress.

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

I leave the baby's nursery, and I make my way back to the party that was being held for me. I sit next to Mizuki, and I talk to the rest of my friends. I look over at Mikage, who has been eyeing me suspiciously all day, but I ignore him. I think he's just being a little too overprotective. Suddenly the baby kicks me again, and I slightly whimper from the pain. Himemiko notices this slight reaction and asks, "Nanami, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just the baby keeps kicking me. He/she has an especially strong kick, but what do you expect it is Tomoe's child." I say trying to play off my pain.

Himemiko nods, but she still keeps her eyes on me. Mikage suddenly stands, and excuses himself from the table. I watch him leave, wondering where on earth he is going. I try to focus on my friends, but I have a hard time because the baby won't stop kicking me.

I grab Mizuki's hand under the table, when I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. He looks up at me, and nods. Mizuki stands and tells everyone that it's getting late, and that I need to get some rest. Everyone leaves, except Kurama and Himemiko. I still sit on the floor, and I stare up at them curiously. "You guys don't have to stay, you can go home if you want." I say.

Kurama asks, "Are you in pain?"

"A little, but that's only because this little one won't stop kicking." I admit.

Himemiko and Kurama glance at each other, then Kurama asks Mizuki, "Did you call the doctor?" Mizuki nods, and says "Lord Mikage went to go fetch her."I stare at him in shock, when did he have time to ask Mikage to go get the doctor?

"Guys, really I'm fine. Just go home alright, I'm just going to sleep this off." I say as I begin to stand.

Mizuki helps me up, which I take gratefully, because I don't think I could get up on my own. Soon however the front door of the shrine quickly opens, "Nanami I'm home"

I quickly look up, "Tomoe?" I'm in so much shock that I don't even notice the water that has splashed at my feet.

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

I run into the shrine happily, and announce "Nanami, I'm home"

I walk into the main room of the shrine, and I spot Nanami. I look at her in shock, "Nanami?" I soon hear a splash on the floor, and I puddle begins to form around Nanami's feet. She hunches over, and cries out in pain. I quickly rush over to her, and try to keep her from falling over. I glance up at Mizuki and the others, they are still looking at me in shock. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?" I yell.

They snap out of their trances, and they help me carry Nanami to her room. I lay her down on her futon, and I sit back on my heels. Nanami's pregnant... how...why...when...who...

Nanami cries out from pain again, and I feel helpless, I don't know how to help her. She grabs hold of my hand, and slowly relaxes as the contraction soon ends. She looks up at me and smiles, "Welcome home Tomoe. We missed you." We?

I ask, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

She smiles and laughs, "Well you're about to become a father Tomoe?"

Her smile quickly fades as another contraction racks her body in pain. She squeezes my hand, and cries out.

I'm going to be a dad? Nanami is pregnant with my child? I wasn't here for her the entire time. I'm responsible for all this pain she is going through?

I shout at Mizuki, "Did you at least call a doctor!"

However, I hear footsteps run up to the bedroom door. A small female youkai walks through the door, "Don't worry I'm here." She rushes over to Nanami, and quickly begins to examine her. I see the doctor's face shift to worry. She tells us all to leave the room, but I refuse. I want to stay by Nanami's side, but soon I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. I glance up, and I see Mikage.

"Come on Tomoe, let the doctor do her work." he tells me.

I stand and I go to shut the bedroom door, but I take one more glance at Nanami. She looks at me in pain, but she smiles. I smile back, and I shut the door.

I walk back to the main room, and I sit down with the rest of the anxious group. Together we wait for Nanami, and the my new son or daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tomoe's POV**

I'm currently sitting with Mikage, Himemiko, and Kurama in the main shrine. Nanami's cries of pain can be heard echoing through the house. Everytime I hear her scream, I cringe, and the others cringe around me.

I look up at Mikage, and his eyes are full of worry. I ask, "What's wrong?"

Mikage looks up at me, and says "It's too early for Nanami to give birth, she is only 7 months along in her pregnancy. Not to mention that she is giving birth to a half youkai child." My eyes widen, "She'll be alright, won't she?" I ask.

Mikage doesn't reply, he just puts his head down on the table and prays. Himemiko sits next to Mikage, and does the same. Kurama is pacing around the room, and I'm just sitting in the middle of the room still recovering from the shock.

Nanami is giving birth too early. Will we lose the baby? Or worse?

Finally I hear a scream from the room Nanami is in, which makes me dash to my feet. "TOMOE!" I get up on my feet, and I race to the room. I open the door, and there's Nanami in a horrible state of pain. The doctor looks up at me, and says "You can be in here Tomoe, just no one else alright." I nod, and I quietly shut the door behind me.

I rush to Nanami's side, and I quickly grab her hand. She is covered in sweat, and is practically gasping for air. Her grip on my hand suddenly tightens, and she hunches forward, pushing on the contraction. I try to encourage her, but her screams are louder than my words.

"You're doing great Nanami!" the doctor yells over her screams.

I grab Nanami's hand with both of mine, and I squeeze.

"Come on Nanami, one more big push!" the doctor yells.

Nanami screams louder, and soon falls silent.

She falls back into her pillow, exhausted. I wipe away the hair in her face, and smile. She smiles back at me.

I look at the doctor alarmed, shouldn't I have heard the baby by now? I shift my body, and I look at the still newborn in her hands. She is beating on the back of the baby, but no sound is heard. Nanami turns her gaze down at the doctor, "What's wrong?"

The doctor looks up frightened, "She's not breathing."

Nanami starts to cry, and I feel myself begin to cry as well. The doctor hands me the newborn, and apologizes. "I'm so sorry."

I look down at the small, infant, and I pass her to Nanami. Nanami picks up the infant, and quickly hugs her to her chest. I turn my head away, because I don't want to look at Nanami's tears.

It's over. She's gone.

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

I lay there hugging my new daughter, and nothing absolutely nothing. I cry, and I beat her small back. Soon I feel a tiny shift in my arms, and I quickly look down. Nothing, it's just my mind playing tricks.

I feel a small shift again, and this time I see her wiggling.

I smile, and I cry, "Tomoe! Look! She's alive!"

Tomoe looks over, and laughs. Soon enough, a loud cry can be heard throughout the room. The sound of a newborn baby's cry is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. The doctor comes over, and she is clearly in a state of shock. She looks at us, and asks, "How is that possible? She was born a still born, and was without oxygen for easily 10 minutes!"

I hand our daughter back to Tomoe, and I lay back on my pillow. I feel so tired, but I'm so glad she's here. I look over at Tomoe, who is gazing at his new and unexpected daughter. I watch as Tomoe holds the baby awkwardly, he clearly has never held a baby before, and I smile.

However, soon I feel myself fade, I really want to sleep. Tomoe looks down at me with a smile, but soon his smile fades away. "Nanami?"

I smile weakly at him, "Don't worry, I'm just tired. I'm just going to go to sleep..."

Tomoe suddenly has a frightened expression on his face, I see his mouth move, but I don't hear any sound.

I look over at the doctor, who is rushing over to where I am. I turn my gaze back to Tomoe, and my world slowly fades to black.

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

"NANAMI!"

I rush over to Nanami's side, but the doctor pushes me out of the way.

"She's bleeding out." she screams.

She shouts, "Mikage! Get him out of here!"

Soon Kurama, and Mikage come in and they pull me from the room. I resist them, but I can't fight because I have a baby in my arms. I try to pull away, but they're too strong. I glance back at Nanami's pale face, and shout "Don't you leave me! Please Nanami, we need you!"

Kurama is finally able to push me from the room, and he quickly shuts the door behind him. I try to push past him, but I quickly remember the crying infant in my arms. I give up trying to pass Kurama and I hold my new daughter close to my chest, and I pray. Please Nanami, fight, get through this.

I walk back to the main shrine room, and I sit with everyone again. However, this time I hold a baby in my arms.

* * *

About a half hour after the horrible incident, the doctor finally reappears. I quickly hand my daughter over to Mikage, and I rush over to the doctor.

"How is she?" I ask, practically yelling.

The doctor puts her hand up, "She's fine, I managed to stop the bleeding, so now what she really needs is rest."

"Can I go in and see her?"

She looks up at me, "Yes, you may, but please do not wake her up."

I bow my head, "Thank you, and don't worry I won't"

I rush past the doctor, and I walk through Nanami's bedroom door. There she is, her face is so pale it's practically white, her breathing is very shallow, and there is a thin layer of sweat on her face.

I sit next to her futon, and I grasp her hand.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here for you, I abandoned you, and I'm sorry. Nothing I could ever do could possibly make up for all of this. Please Nanami, fight through this, our new daughter is waiting." I whisper in her ear.

I lean down, and I slowly plant a kiss on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nanami's POV**

My body feels heavy, and it's aching all over. It's so painful, that I can barely move. What happened to me? I try to think back on what events took place, and suddenly I remember my new baby daughter. My eyes shoot open, and I quickly look around the room. I don't even notice the pain in my body anymore, I just need to see my daughter.

Tomoe stares at me astonished, "Nanami?"

I look over to him and ask in a weak voice, "Where is she?"

Tomoe smiles, "She's with Mikage, don't worry."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and I ask, "How long how I've been asleep?"

"Almost 2 days."

"2 days!" I yell. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"You needed the sleep, you did just give birth by the way." he smirks.

I slowly begin to try to get out of bed, but soon Tomoe comes over and pushes me back down onto the futon. "Hey! Come on, I need to see her!" I shout.

"And you will, let me just go get her." he says as he stands and walks out of the room.

I patiently wait, and soon enough Tomoe re-enters the room, holding a small little bundle of blankets in his hands. I immediately hold out my arms, and carefully Tomoe places the small little girl in them.

I look down at her face, and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She is small, and she has a little brown hair on top of her head, along with a cute little pair of Tomoe's fox ears. She slowly opens her eyes, and they are Tomoe's gray eyes. I feel myself begin to cry, but this time it's for joy.

Tomoe scoots over, and wraps his arm around both of us. "What should we call her?" he asks.

I smile, "Yukiji Momozono"

Tomoe looks at me surprised, "Why would you want to name her Yukiji?"

"Because Yukiji was my ancestor, who was very kind to me in the past. I also think Yukiji is a very pretty name for a lady." I say.

Tomoe smiles, "Yeah, I like that name, it sound nice... Yukiji Momozono."

I look up at Tomoe, "You know I missed you Tomoe, please don't ever leave me like that again."

"Don't worry I won't" he states.

Mizuki soon enters the room, "Good morning Nanami~chan!" he says.

I smile, "Good morning Mizuki."

Mizuki walks over and tries to take a seat next to the baby, but Tomoe shifts his body in such a way that he blocks Mizuki from the baby.

"Hey Tomoe I wasn't going to do anything! I just wanted to look at her." He complains.

"Well you can look at her at another time, can't you see we're busy?" Tomoe gestures to him and I.

I giggle, because I miss the way these two would fight.

We sit there playing with Yukiji, and we watch her giggle and laugh. Tomoe still blocks Mizuki from Yukiji, but eventually Mizuki is able to hold her and play with her; much to Tomoe's distaste. Tomoe lets Mizuki play with Yukiji a little bit more, before taking her back. Mizuki sticks his tongue out at Tomoe, but Tomoe ignores him and focuses on his new daughter.

Tomoe's ears suddenly perk up, and he soon stands to look out the tiny window. I look at him, and ask "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, and sits back down, "Nothing I just felt a presence, that's all. It was probably nothing."

Mikage suddenly enters the room, and he looks like he is out of breath.

"T-Tomoe..." *gasp* "We have a problem." He says.

Tomoe looks up confused at Mikage's sudden appearance, but he quickly hands Yukiji over to me and runs out the door.

"Hey! What's going on!" I shout as Mizuki soon leaves the room as well.

Yukiji starts to whimper, and soon cries in my arms. I try to calm her down, but she just keeps crying.

Himemeiko soon enters the room, and tells me to stay in here and not to go outside.

I try to ask her what's going on, but she dodges every question I throw at her.

I sit there wondering what is going on out there, but I can't investigate because of my weakness and the crying child in my arms.

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

I run outside with Mikage and Mizuki, and we are greeted with Akura, but his right arm and leg are severely burned and dis-formed

"Hello, my dear Tomoe, how have things been?" Akura asks.

I reply sarcastically, "Things have been very well here, but they don't appear to have been to good for you."

He laughs, "You're quite right Tomoe, but I things would have been fine if you have gotten everything on that little list I gave you."

I sweat drop, I didn't get everything on the list, but I didn't think that one missing item would cause this much damage.

I try to act naive, "What are you talking about? I did get everything you told me to."

"Don't play dumb with me Tomoe. I know you didn't get one of the items on the list."

I laugh, "And how would you possibly know that?"

"Because one of the items I asked for is currently residing inside this shrine."

Crap. He knows.

I play it off, "Oh yeah, and what item could that possibly be?"

Akura laughs, "The blood of a youkai baby."

"Do you really think there is a baby here at this tiny shrine? Let alone a youkai!" I ask.

"I know there is a baby here, and do you want to know how I know?" He asks.

"How?"

He smirks, "I can sense two of your presences Tomoe, but that would only be possible if you had a sibling, or..."

I snap, "Or what?"

"A child"

* * *

 **Yay! Finally an update! I'm so sorry, this took me much longer to write then I wanted it too... I just couldn't seem to figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter...Well anyways I hope you enjoyed, and as always Thank You for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomoe's POV**

"What do you mean, there's no child here!"

I shout at the deformed youkai. He laughs, "I may be old Tomoe, but I can tell a child's presence from a mile away." He laughs as he slowly begins to approach the shrine, but I stop in his path. "Do not enter my home Akura!"

Akura looks at me slightly surprised, "Well, it does appear you're hiding something Tomoe. Now I could be wrong, but I think you do have a secret here."

I snap, "That doesn't mean shit, you're not entering my home. You are not allowed anywhere near my lady and mistress, for that is the duty of a familiar."

"Well, well, well congrats on becoming a father Tomoe, but I will say this happy occasion will be short lived." he smirks.

"Mizuki, Mikage, go in the shrine with Nanami and protect her. If you have to, take her far away from here, away from all the danger." I order.

Mizuki protests, "What about you Tomoe!"

I smile, "Don't worry about me, I can handle this idiot over here!"

Mikage and Mizuki nod, and they quickly run into the shrine. I turn my attention back to Akura, who is prepared to fight. "Now my dear Tomoe, shall we begin?" he asks.

I prepare my fox fire, "We shall"

I fly into the air, and I begin throwing my fox fire rapidly at Akura; who is easily dodging all of my attacks. He begins charging towards me, but I avoid him; or so I think. Akura suddenly appears behind me, and kicks me in my back. Which causes me to fly into a tree, injuring me. I fall to the ground, and I cough up some blood. Akura begins flying towards me to deliver the final blow, but before he can I roll out of the way.

I get back on my feet, though I am in pain. I continue to fight, but I don't know how much longer I can go on. I surround us in fox fire, so Akura cannot escape my attacks. However, this also prevents me from avoiding his. This is it, this is us one on one. One will win, and one will fall.

"You think you're so clever Tomoe, did you think I really wouldn't notice you skipping over one of the ingredients on the list?" he smirks.

"Yeah I guess I am, but I didn't suffer the consequences for it." I shout weakly.

"Well you're about to!" Akura shouts as he charges towards me again. I try my best to dodge the attack, but I fail miserable. He slams me into the ground, and I cough up even more blood. My fox fire that is surrounding us slowly begins to die down. I try to grab Akura's leg while I'm on the ground, but he ends up kicking me in the head.

This time my fox fire extinguishes, because of my weakness. My vision slowly starts to fade out, but before I black out completely I watch Akura walk towards the shrine laughing victoriously.

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

I hear shouts and bangs from outside the shrine. I hold Yukiji close to my chest, and I pray for her father. Soon enough Mizuki and Mikage burst into the room, and are soon escorting me out of it. I try to resist, but I'm still weak that eventually Mizuki has to carry me.

Once we are a good distance from the shrine, Mizuki puts me down, and Mikage explains the situation. He tells me Akura has come to take Yukiji, and that we need to be hidden from his wrath. "Where's Tomoe? Why didn't he come with us?" I ask, but I how a good assumption as to why Tomoe stayed behind.

Mizuki looks into my eyes and says, "He stayed behind to give us time to get away."

"I understand" I say in a calm collective voice.

I look up at Mikage, "Mikage, please take Yukiji, and separate her from me."

Mikage looks at me shocked, "Nanami?"

"Akura is after Yukiji, not me. However, he'll come looking for me since I would most likely have her. Please take care of Yukiji, and I'll find you as soon as this is all over..." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

Mikage nods, "I will Nanami. I will protect her, don't worry."

I look down at my daughter one last time, before placing her in Mikage's arms. I watch him leave with her, and I feel myself die a little inside. Will I ever see her again?

I quickly wipe away my tears, and the rest of us travel in the opposite direction of Mikage and Yukiji. Hopefully, keeping Akura off his trail.

As Mizuki is carrying me, he asks, "She'll be back, don't worry. This will all be over soon."

"Thank you Mizuki." I say as we continue our journey, but this time without my daughter.

* * *

 **Akura's POV**

I leave Tomoe's unconscious body, and I burst my way into the shrine. "Oh baby Tomoe!" I shout as I walk to the back of the shrine. I open every door in the small shrine, and I find nothing. The last door I reach appears to be a nursery, and inside the crib I find a small fox plush. I pick up the small doll, and angrily rip its head off. I throw the, now destroyed, doll to the floor.

I walk into a bedroom of the shrine, and I notice that the entire room is in disarray. Someone who here, and they left in quite a hurry. I quickly notice that the window to the small room is open, so someone is trying to run from me huh? Well this game definitely got a lot more interesting

I climb out the window, and I run in the direction that was clearly just traveled through. I try to sense Tomoe's child's presence, but I can't seem to pick up on it. They must be to far away for me to sense them now, but don't worry I will find them, and I will find her.

* * *

 **And an update! I'm so sorry for the slow updates, but I kinda got stumped on how I wanted to continue this story. Anyways, Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tomoe's POV**

My body is in horrible pain, it's almost unbearable. I weakly open my eyes, and I quickly remember Akura walking towards the shrine looking for Yukiji. Remembering this, I stand to my feet, and limp towards the small shrine.

Once I'm inside, I quickly look for Nanami and Yukiji, but they are already gone. Akura-oh is also nowhere in sight. I need to find Nanami before Akura finds her. I leap out the window, and I fly on my remaining fox fire. I don't really fly, I would say I'm more hovering, because of my weakness. I fly into the nearby woods in search of my lady and mistress. I send out fox fires to search for her, and they quickly fly off.

One soon returns, proclaiming he found Nanami's location. I smile, and I follow the small flame to the small, fragile land god. She spots me, and she leaps out of Mizuki's arms. I land on the ground, and Nanami runs over to me. However, when she reaches me, she yelps and falls towards the ground. I react quickly and I catch her before she even has a chance of hitting the cold earth.

I look down at her with concern, and she smiles up at me; signaling she's okay. I sigh and tell her, "You know you're not supposed to be running around yet." She smiles at me, "I know, but I just couldn't help myself!"

Her face suddenly shows much concern, "Are you alright? Maybe we should rest here for little bit?" I smile and say, "I'm not done yet. I have to find that red-haired freak, and teach him a lesson."

We laugh together, until I notice 2 missing people. I look at Nanami and ask, "Where is Yukiji and Mikage?"

Nanami's happy expression suddenly shifts to a sad one, "I told Mikage to separate Yukiji from me. I thought it would prevent Akura from finding her."

My eyes widen, "Nanami, Akura can sense the presence of a youkai child. Akura will follow her trail, not yours."

Before I can listen to Nanami's response, I fly into the air, and begin to search for Yukiji and Mikage.

* * *

 **Akura's POV**

"OH BABY TOMOE!"

I shout. I still sense no presence of the child, which can only mean that the child is long gone. I continue my walk through the surrounding forest, but suddenly I sense something. I fly into the air, searching for a better view.

I look towards the direction of the presence, and I spot a man wearing a long brown coat. I groan in annoyance, maybe my powers aren't as strong as they used to be. However, as I grow closer to the man, the scent of youkai grows stronger. Why does this man smell like one? I creep slowly closer to the mysterious figure, and I notice that he's holding a bundle of pink blankets. "Found you." I whisper with an evil smirk spreading across my face.

I quickly drop myself onto the path in front of the man, and I look at the mass of blankets in his arms. "Well, isn't this a surprise?" I say.

The man freezes in his steps, "What do you want Akura? Leave me be." the man says. I laugh at him, "Oh I'll leave you be, but I want that child."

The man smirks, "This? There's no child here."

"Don't play stupid with me, give me the child." I say much more seriously.

The man holds his arms out to me, and I go to grab the child. However, the man smiles and drops all the blankets to the ground. I gasp, but I soon realize that there really is no baby here. I spit, "Where is it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the man smirks all while slipping a small mirror into his breast pocket.

"I can still sense the baby. Where is Tomoe's child?" I practically scream at the man.

"Tomoe? I haven't heard that name in years." he says smiling.

I begin to lose my patience, and I storm up to the man. I slam him into one of the nearby trees, and threaten him for answers. However, the man denies everything, and won't give me any straight information. Having lost all hope with the man, I take my sword, and I drive it right through the man's stomach. He gasps out in pain, and slowly falls down the back of the tree; leaving a trace of blood on his way down.

I ask one more time, "Where is the baby? Tell me and I will save you."

The man smiles, "The child you are after is no longer here..." he coughs up blood. I spit on him, before flying into the air and leaving him to die.

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

I fly around the whole area, in search of my daughter and Mikage. I finally spot the red haired freak leaving a particular area of the forest. I begin to fly after him, but soon spot someone laying up against a tree. Curiosity takes hold of me, and I give up on Akura and I land on the ground.

When I land, I spot Mikage with blood gushing out of a wound in his stomach. Without even thinking, I run to him and apply pressure to the affected area. "Mikage! What happened? Where's Yukiji!"

He laughs, and hands me a small pocket mirror, "She's in here, and she's safe. Don't worry Akura doesn't know where she is, and I don't think he ever will." He coughs up blood from his lungs, and begins to gasp for air.

I sit him up, trying to make a clear passageway for the air. I pick him up in my arms, and I fly him in the direction of the shrine. I quickly carry him inside, and I prepare a place for him to lay. I quickly remove his clothing, and I begin to clean the wound.

Now I'm no doctor, but I know that he needs stitches and soon. I dig through the shrine in search of the first aid kit, and I quickly return with the small white box. I open the box, and I find things to clean the injury but nothing to sew it up.

I then remember Nanami's room, and the doctor's belongings. I dash into her room, and I find the supplies that were on hand in case Nanami needed a c section. In the supplies, I find the needle and other things needed to do the stitches.

I run back to Mikage, and I prep him. He's bleeding bad, he bled right through the bandages I recently put on him. I clean the wound, and soon I am holding a needle to his skin. He looks at me, and asks, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"No, not really." I say honestly. Before Mikage can reply, I push the needle through and begin the stitches. Mikage hisses in pain, but endures the rest of the necessary needlework.

Once that is done, I flip him over, and I realize that he has another wound on the other side. The blade went completely through him, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some kind of internal damage. I think about sewing up the other wound, but I think against it. This side isn't bleeding so badly, and I'm sure a couple of bandages should stop the bleeding until we can get a trained professional to do this.

I flip Mikage back over, after applying the bandages. I look at his face, and I see how pale and sickly he appears. I say ,"Mikage" he looks up at me, "Don't die"


	12. Chapter 12

**Tomoe's POV**

"Please don't die Mikage." I pray, while holding my old master's hand.

"Ha! You think I would die." Mikage laughs, coughing up some blood, "I may be old Tomoe, but I'm still strong enough to look after myself."

Mikage lets go of my hand, and points at the door of the shrine, "Now, I want you to go to Nanami."

I deny him, "I can't. You're dying. I can't leave your side."

"Tomoe," he starts, "I am no longer your master. Your job as a familiar is to protect your master, and right now she is out there alone with her life threatened." Mikage attempts to sit up, "Leave me Tomoe. I'll be fine, but take Yukiji with you." he says, handing me the small pocket mirror.

I gently hold the mirror in my hand, and I glance up at Mikage one more time, before flying out the door.

* * *

I fly in the direction of Nanami, and I gently place the small mirror in a pocket inside my kimono. I fly desperately across the woods, searching for Nanami and that idiot snake.

Finally, after what seems like forever, I find Nanami laying up against a tree. I land to the ground near her, and she spots me. "Tomoe!" she shouts. She attempts to stand, but before she can I push her back to the ground.

"Where's Yukiji? Is she still with Mikage?" , she starts asking frantically.

I raise my hand for her to stop talking, before presenting the small mirror to her. She takes the mirror cautiously, and slowly opens it. She looks up at me surprised, "I can't believe she's in here."

"Mikage used his power to put her in there, but I don't know how much longer his power will last." I say.

"What do you mean?" Nanami asks confused.

I tell her how Mikage was attacked by Akura, and he is now recovering back at the shrine.

"What! Well we need to be with him! He might need our help!" she shouts, while attempting to sit up again.

I push her down again, "You need to relax. Mikage can take care of himself."

I sit on the ground next to her, and gently hold her face, "I'll take Yukiji with me, but I want you to go into town and try to get Kurama and Himemiko. I'm going to go distract Akura, but I need you to be safe."

I turn my head, and look at the stupid snake, "Oi, snake. I want you to protect her, alright?"

Mizuki nods, and quickly gathers Nanami into his arms. Nanami shouts, "Wait! Tomoe!" but her voice wavers off as she is moved quickly towards town.

I watch as they leave, and I glance at my daughter sleeping happily in the small mirror. "I'm sorry Yukiji, but daddy has to protect you and mommy. I promise you'll be back in your crib soon, with your mommy right by your side."

I close the mirror, I fly off into the sky, and begin my search for Akura.

* * *

 **Nanami's POV**

"Mizuki! Put me down! I need to be Tomoe! He's going to get himself killed!" I shout and hit frantically at my familiar who ignores my every request.

"I'm sorry Nanami, but I have a duty to uphold. As your familiar, your safety is my number one priority. Tomoe knows this as well, so we are fulfilling our duties." Mizuki sighs as we arrive in the center of town.

He puts me down on a bench, before sprinting off to find Himemiko. I try to stand to my feet, and make my way back to the shrine, but my legs hurt and I fall to the ground.

"Man who knew giving birth left you so defenseless." I complain to myself, letting my head rest on the ground.

"Nanami?" a familiar voice asks.

I turn my head slightly, and I see Kurama staring down at me with eyes full of concern, "Why are you on the ground?"

I sit up quickly, and soon begin talking very fast, "Akura attacked the shrine looking for Yukiji, Tomoe tried to stop him, Mikage got stabbed, Mizuki is getting Himemeiko, and I was supposed to call you" *gasp*

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Take a breath." he says while helping me back up to the bench.

"Where were you, by the way? I remember you there when I gave birth, but when I woke up only Tomoe, Mizuki, Mikage, and Himemeiko were with me." I ask suddenly remembering his lack of appearance.

Kurama rubs the back of his neck, "Well I still have to go to school, you know? Anyways, where's Tomoe now?"

"Tomoe went to go fight Akura, and he told me to find you." I tell him.

"Alright, well where did Himemeiko go?" he asks.

"Umm the last I heard, she went to go get help from some of the servants at her swamp. Mizuki went to go warn her." I say.

"Okay, say where's Yukiji" he asks.

"She's with Tomoe."

"That idiot is going to fight Akura with a baby with him."

"Yeah?" I say, a bit unsure.

"I'm going to go help him, and I'll drop you off at the shrine to be with Mikage. Make sure he's alright, okay?" Kurama says, as he gently picks me up bridal-style.

Before long, two black wings appear from his back, and we fly up into the air. I hold onto Kurama for dear life, and he just smirks as we fly across the sky on our way to the shrine.

* * *

 **Tomoe's POV**

"AKURA! SHOW YOURSELF!"

I shout desperately up into the sky, looking up into the sky for the red-haired demon to appear.

Soon enough, the red-haired freak walks into the clearing, "Where is the baby Tomoe?"

"Long gone. You will never see her." I smirk, as I gently pat the small mirror in my breast pocket.

Akura walks closer to me, drawing his sword, and stops 5 feet in front of me. "So it's a girl. Interesting."

"We had a deal Akura. You promised to stay out of my life if I returned your body, which I did." I spit at him.

"That is true, but you failed to deliver the necessary items I needed to enter my body. Now I am here to collect the items you still owe me." he says as he points the sword at my neck.

"I'm afraid I do not have the items to give you, so there's really only one way to settle this." I say, forming a fox fire barrier between me and the sword.

Akura jumps back from the blue flames, and laughs, "You're prepared to die for a meaningless child. I'm disappointed Tomoe."

"I'll do anything to protect her, even if it means my life."

* * *

 **I'M BACK... I'm sorry for such a slow update, but I'm almost done another story I have been working on (Haruhi's Problem~Ouran fanfic) I figured I owed you guys an update, so for the past week I've been writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next update.**


End file.
